


I'll Be There For You

by Princessunicornblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Especially Tony, F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody is having a nice time in this fic, Sorry baby, There's a lot of implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessunicornblue/pseuds/Princessunicornblue
Summary: He made the decision then to disappear, to leave everything behind.The world works against people like him, people with his biology. He's alone now, with no one to support him or help him get back on his feet. But when a conversation with a stranger arrives, Tony may just get everything he needs.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't based on a song this time because I got it from a dream. And its kinda hard to write angst while you're listening to 90s hip hop albums.

All his life, people had taken advantage of Tony. First, it had been his father, always using his ideas and inventions to further his plans for his company. Howard never cared for his son, always was upset that he was born an omega instead of an alpha like him. Second, it had been Ty and other 'friends' that he had the misfortune of meeting during his time in boarding school. They only wanted his money and bullied him ruthlessly once he denied them what they wanted. It had been some of the worst years of his life, constantly having to watch his back in case anyone wanted to 'teach him a lesson' or just simply put him in his place.

Then it had been Obie, committing the worst offense against him one night after he came home from a holiday break. It was only the week before Christmas, he'd spent the last few weeks wondering how to gain more friends since he only had one. The other students didn't like him because he was so smart and younger than them, it never really helped that he was an omega either. He was sixteen and his heat hit him unexpectedly, but he was glad that he was home. Although he wouldn't have been thanking his lucky stars for long. Obie snuck into his room in the dead of night, the scent of his omega fertility calling his inner alpha. Tony hadn't stood a chance against him, needy for an Alpha to knot him and make the urgency to go away. As he lay underneath the man he thought of as an uncle, he contemplated ending his life. He seemed to be a living target for abuse, it was like he had a glowing neon sign over his head saying 'hurt me'. Although Obie didn't perform the mating bite, it still didn't matter, Tony had a part of him inside that would last forever.

Weeks later in the privacy of his dorm room without Rhodey to comfort him, Tony found out what had been making him sick. He was pregnant. And he hadn't had sex since that unfortunate night over Christmas break. Rhodey wasn't there to comfort him, he was out in class getting notes that Tony was sure to miss.

He made the decision then to disappear, to leave everything behind. He wanted to abort the baby so badly but he'd need the permission of the alpha that impregnated him and he never wanted to see Obie's smug face again. Leaving a note for Rhodey, asking him to forgive him for wasting the older man's time was all he could do. With just a bag of essentials, he left the dorms and headed for the nearest bus stop away from everything.

* * *

Bucky was a man of good morals, so when he saw an omega standing on their lonesome, he offered them any sort of comfort they needed. The omega standing at the bus stop was simply pitiful, shoulders slumped under the heavy assault of the snow and pouting so much that it hurt his feelings just looking at him.

"Hey, you need any help?" Bucky stopped his car just in front of him, watching brown eyes widen in potential fear. The omega wrapped his arms tighter around his tiny frame and stepped away from the car. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I can give you a ride if you want. Anything you need and I'll offer it to you with no nefarious goals in mind."

Minutes passed by before he jumped into Bucky's car, frosted and shaking from the cold with only an oversized MIT hoodie over his arms.

"My name's James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." He held out a hand for the omega to shake and was grasped by thin hands covered in calluses and burn marks. "Any place you want to go? Parents, friend's house, or?"

"The bus station, please."

He was surprised by the rich voice behind the whisper, assuming that the omega would sound as meek as he looked. He shrugged, started his car and was off, fulfilling the promise he made to the boy. The heat was on in the car, making the omega shake harder as he thawed out from the change in temperature.

"Are you meeting anyone there? Wouldn't want anyone to take advantage while you were there, you know how people are these days."

"No."

He didn't talk much, the boy. He was pretty though, brown doe eyes, wild black hair, and the prettiest lips he'd seen in a while. But it didn't matter since he was a stranger.

"Where are you headed then, aside from the bus stop, of course."

"Anywhere as long as its away from my family and _him_." When he said _'him'_ , it held such contempt that it shocked him a bit. Whoever _'him'_ was, he made an enemy for life if they ever had the misfortune of meeting the omega again.

"So, what's the story behind that? Usually whenever someone sounds like that then they did something unforgivable to earn that much hate. What did he do?"

The omega stared at him, searching the side of his face for something before finding whatever allowed him to speak the next words.

"He was my father's most trusted of friends, I called him uncle, I went to him if I ever had any questions. I trusted him just as my father did. He was practically family."

Bucky hesitated to ask, was wary of the answer he'd get. He already felt the answer in his bones. They sat at a light, the glow of the red light illuminating their faces.

"What did he do?"

"He snuck into my room and raped me. It was my first heat and he told me that I was calling to him with my sweet scent. I just found out that I'm pregnant with his child and I want to get rid of it, but I can't. I won't be able to go back home because my dad will trust him over me and he'll disown me for sure."

Bucky sighed, people in the world were so cruel. He knew that omegas never had it easy, that they were seen as the lowest class despite taking up a bigger portion of the population than alphas themselves did. They had to be approved for anything by alphas, could barely walk outside in some areas of the world without an alpha by their side. And it wasn't like America, 'land of the free' was any better than other countries. It still held some prejudices against omegas that should have been abolished decades ago but were still upheld by sexist alphas trying to assert their fragile masculinity.

"God, that's horrible. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He knew that he had a soft spot for people in trouble, it was a virtue that had been instilled in him since he was a child. He collected strays and helpless individuals like it was a hobby. It was the reason why he knew so many people that he did today.

"Just get me to the bus station, please."

The rest of the car ride was filled with tense silence, the admission hard to swallow between them. As they arrived at the station, Bucky came to the conclusion that he couldn't allow this omega to suffer any more than he already had.

"You won't be able to get by out there as a runaway. You're young, you're like twelve years old." Sixteen, the omega stated, hand already on the door. "Somebody is going to take advantage of you and you have no one to look out for you."

"All my life people have been taking advantage of me!" He blew up. "My father only uses me for when I'm convenient, other kids use me for my name and money, and the man I thought I could trust hurt me in my own bed! The only friend I have will drop everything he worked hard for to help me and I can't allow him to do that. I have no choice but to make it on my own out there."

"You don't have to be alone anymore, kid. I know some people like you that can't go back to where they used to be because of some bad circumstance. My best friend killed his father trying to defend his mom, he's been living with someone else's name for so long that he barely remembers his real name. My ex-girlfriend ran away from her home country to escape their oppression of women and omegas, it's not exactly better here, but it works for her. Everyone I know has had it hard, but you don't have to do it alone."

"And what about you?"

"One night, I was in a rut. Some omega came up to me, took me to her place and we had sex. I was underage and she mated me that night, I didn't do the same. Apparently, she was a predator, targeting young alphas that were hitting their ruts and mating with them. I learned two months after that she was pregnant when she got into a car crash, killing the both her and the baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I got closure for it a long time ago. I just want you to know that running away doesn't solve everything, but having someone by your side does."

The omega sat there, parsing over his words. His brows were furrowed in concentration, likely going over his options.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I can give you a place to stay for the night, some food and whatever else you need. And whenever you want to make your decision for the future, I'll be there for you. You don't have to be alone."

"Tony." His hand left the door and clasped themselves on his lap. He turned glittering brown eyes, filled with tears onto him. "My name is Tony. Thank you for everything you're offering me, Bucky."

"Anytime, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> And Tony moved in with Bucky, choosing to stay with him. Bucky introduces Tony to the gang and everyone immediately loves him on sight. Bucky convinces Tony to press charges against Obie and they win the case all thanks to Matt Murdock. They eventually fall in love and vow to have sex when Tony becomes of age. Bucky becomes the father or the baby and all is well in the world.


End file.
